


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: rethInk [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I see?” Ian asked, picking at the edge of the tape.</p><p>“Not yet,” Mickey told him. “I’ll take the bandage off and clean it after dinner. You can see it then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so this fic is the first (or second, idk) in a series about mickey getting tattoos at different points in his life. it was inspired by [this post](http://likingwhatilikedontmakemeabitch.tumblr.com/post/114604588183/im-writing-a-fic-where-mickey-gets-anther-tattoo) to which i got a couple good responses that i didn't want to pick from so i just decided to write all of them lol  
> also this was originally an anonymous prompt: "oh gosh. i'm reading your collection of tumbr prompts on ao3 and i'd really like a continuation of chapter 9. where mickey gets a tattoo and ian just marvels at it"  
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1435795/chapters/4184631)'s the link to the fic that the anon mentioned  
> enjoy!

                Ian woke up Mickey’s body curled up against his side. He hadn’t been there when Ian had fallen asleep, sluggish and sleepy from his meds, but he sometimes crawled into bed and napped with Ian so it didn’t come as a shock or anything. He just rolled onto his side and pulled at Mickey until he rolled over too and let Ian spoon him. He put his arm over Mickey’s waist and nuzzled at his hair.

 

                He felt the bandage where it was taped to Mickey’s hipbone first. He slid the soft fabric of Mickey’s shirt up and off it, feeling the edge of the tape and stroking his finger gently over the gauze.

 

                “What’s this?” he asked, careful not to press too hard on it.

 

                “New tattoo,” Mickey replied, voice sleepy. Ian wondered how long he had been napping with Ian since he sounded like he’d been sleeping pretty deeply.

 

                “Can I see?” Ian asked, picking at the edge of the tape.

 

                “Not yet,” Mickey told him. “I’ll take the bandage off and clean it after dinner. You can see it then.”

 

                “Okay,” Ian said. He kissed behind Mickey’s ear and the nape of his neck. “Will you tell me what it is?”

 

                “You’ll see,” Mickey insisted.

 

                “You won’t even give me a hint?” Ian asked, sounding hurt.

 

                “...it’s purple,” Mickey said. “Me and Mandy got matching ones.”

 

                All this meant to Ian was that he could ask Mandy, but apparently Mickey had told her ahead of time that he probably would cheat and ask her.

 

                “I can’t take the bandage off yet,” she’d told him. “Wait until Mickey shows it to you.”

 

                Ian scowled and stuck her tongue out at him and went back to setting the table. Ian pouted but went to help her and soon the rest of the family flooded into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. They passed the dishes around the assembled Gallaghers at the table and served themselves, and all the while Ian watched Mickey. He felt like Mickey was ignoring him intentionally to torture him with the suspense and he tried not to let it bother him but he was totally playing right into Mickey’s game, fidgeting and anxious for dinner to be done so that he could know the big secret.

 

                He wolfed down his dinner in a manner just short of being disgusting. “I’m done,” he told the table, looking meaningfully at Mickey. When Mickey didn’t even look at him and just kept chewing his mouthful of casserole. Ian jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

 

                “What the fuck?” Mickey asked, spitting out some noodles at he spoke.

 

                “I’m done eating,” Ian said.

 

                “Congratulations,” Mickey said, going back to his food. Ian pouted and slumped back down in his chair.

 

                “Jesus, you can’t keep it in your pants for ten more minutes, Ian?” Lip asked as he watched this exchange.

 

                Ian glared at Lip and flicked a cooked carrot at him with his fork. He went back to his dinner and Ian just kept on stewing and did Mickey _really_ need to eat this slowly? Debbie started a conversation about some girl at school and _no_ , Mickey, you don’t care about this girl, why are you getting involved in this discussion?

 

                Finally ( _finally_!) Mickey finished his dinner and moved to get up from the table. Ian jumped up after him, eager to go upstairs and finally see Mickey’s new ink. But then Mickey was gathering up plates from everyone at the table and volunteering to put away the leftovers and Ian was in agony.

 

                Fiona suggested that he could maybe help Mickey clean up and with a terse reply of; “no, Mick’s got it,” he fled upstairs to pout in his room. He rolled up in his sheets and waited about ten more minutes before he heard footsteps up the stairs. He heard the light turn on in the bathroom and a moment later Mickey was crawling onto the bed with him and swinging a leg over him to straddle his sheet-swaddled body.

 

                “You’re like a big whiny burrito,” Mickey told him, then laughed and clutched at Ian’s torso when he rolled and tried to throw him off.

 

                “Leave me alone,” Ian said, pulling the sheet higher over his head.

 

                “Alright, I’m sorry,” Mickey sighed. He found Ian’s arm through the sheet and rubbed at it. “I swear, I did have to wait a couple hours to take the bandage off when you asked earlier.”

 

                “You didn’t have to be a total asshole about it,” Ian huffed. Despite this, when Mickey pushed him to roll onto his back, Ian let him. Mickey tugged the sheet down off Ian’s face.

 

                “Yeah, sorry about that too,” Mickey said. He shifted back to pull up the hem of his shirt and smirk haughtily down at Ian. “Wanna help me clean it now?”

 

                “Show it to me first,” Ian said. He wiggled his arms free and curled his hands around the backs of Mickey’s knees. “Make it hot. Like you’re stripping.”

 

                Mickey rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt, arching his back and canting his hips in a way that never failed to make Ian hold him harder and fuck him rougher. Ian’s eyes raked hungrily over Mickey’s body before settling on the bandage taped to his hip.

 

                “Ready, tough guy?” Mickey asked, peeling back the edge of the tape. He paused and looked down at Ian as if to make sure he had watching (how could he _not_?). He grimaced a little as the tape stuck to his skin but he peeled it steadily until it finally came free. He leaned back and Ian sat up to get a better look.

 

                “A rose?” Ian asked, brows rising in surprise.

 

                “It was Mandy’s idea,” Mickey said. “Something about roses and thorns or some shit.”

 

                “Didn’t know she was a fan of Poison,” Ian joked and Mickey punched him lightly in the gut. “It looks good though. Like really good. Purple looks good with your skin tone.”

 

                “If you say so,” Mickey grumbled.

 

                Ian stroked his hands up Mickey’s thighs and looked at the tattoo, considering it for a moment. “Do _you_ like it?” he asked, looking up at Mickey with a stupid amount of sincerity.

 

                He looked out the window sheepishly. “Yeah,” he replied.

 

                “Well that’s all that matters then,” Ian said. “And Mandy got the same one?”

 

                “Yeah. Opposite hip though,” Mickey replied.

 

                “Hot,” Ian said.

 

                “How is it hot that we got the same tatt?” Mickey asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

                “I just meant Mandy in general,” Ian said, grinning cheekily. When Mickey moved to climb off him Ian grabbed him around the sides, careful not to touch the newly-ink irritated skin. He grinned and kissed at Mickey’s neck, hands sliding up to wrap around his back. He leaned into the crook of Mickey’s neck. “So how long until I can run my tongue over it?”

 

                “Couple of weeks,” Mickey replied, voice trembling as Ian’s tongue slid along his collarbone, eliciting a shiver. “Until then, I’ve got something else you can do with your tongue.”

 

                “Lock the door,” Ian said, waggling his eyebrows at Mickey and giving him a quick but dirty kiss as he got up and off him to do as Ian told him to.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: mickey's tattoo was inspired by [those of a gay porn star](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fc/3d/b6/fc3db6cf3401451561c880d5c1469fb1.jpg) who looks a bit like mickey from certain angles


End file.
